This invention relates to a method and apparatus for connecting a building panel to a foundation, and more particularly, a unique form assembly that includes a trough assembly, which remains in the foundation after the concrete foundation cures, thereby improving the connection between the building panel and the foundation.
Most buildings are constructed of a combination of columns (i.e., posts) and beams, which are covered by plywood or some sort of metal or plastic sheeting. In an effort to reduce the overall construction time, however, contractors often construct buildings, and particularly, the exterior walls of certain types of buildings, with prefabricated building panels. Constructing a building with such panels increases efficiency because rather than assembling individual components on site, entire wall panels are manufactured on the construction site so that they can swiftly be combined and installed. These prefabricated panels are typically manufactured from steel sheet metal such that when placed adjacent to one another, the sides of two panels matingly engage and form a sealed joint. The bottom of the panels are affixed to a foundation, and the pattern is repeated until the desired design building length or width is achieved.
Although utilizing prefabricated building panels reduces the construction time, all of the prefabricated panels are not typically erected in one day. Rather, constructing the entire framework of a building engineered from prefabricated building panels requires a number of days and often weeks to complete. During this time, the only support for the panel may be the connection between it and the foundation. Moreover, during the construction phase, the panel may be exposed to various weather conditions, which impart undesirable lateral and vertical forces on the panel.
For example, a building panel may experience certain lateral forces caused by the wind and snow. Particularly, when the wind blows against a building panel, the wind pushes the building panel in a certain direction, thereby creating lateral forces and moments thereon. These moments, in turn, create uplift (i.e., tensile) and compression forces on the bottom of the panel. The tensile and compression forces eventually transfer to the foundation. If such forces exist for a prolonged period, the foundation or individual panels may become fatigued and ultimately fail. Moreover, if construction occurs during the winter and snow falls upon a partially constructed roof that is supported by a prefabricated building panel, the building panel will experience similar forces and moments as those created by the wind because the weight of the snow will begin to deflect the panel.
The connection between the prefabricated building panel and the foundation, therefore, becomes the focal point when determining whether the building panel can withstand the necessary resistive forces to combat the undesirable weather conditions during construction. One method of connecting a building panel to a concrete foundation includes affixing an angle iron, such as an elongated xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped piece of metal to the bottom of the prefabricated panels. The two are affixed by either being welded, brazed, bolted, etc. Thereafter, the elongated angle iron, itself, is affixed to one or a series of transverse cross members. The panel, angle iron and cross member assembly is then placed within a form and a concrete foundation is poured over such assembly.
The art of constructing foundations is well known and typically includes pouring fluent concrete into a form assembly. The form assembly typically includes two substantially parallel, elongated panel walls and a means for resisting the outward, hydrostatic forces created by the fluent concrete as it is poured between the walls. Such means insures that the panel walls remain at a predetermined gap while the concrete hardens (i.e., cures). Once the concrete hardens, the form panel walls are removed, and earth is moved to surround the foundation, thereby reinforcing it.
When the building assembly is situated within the form, fluent concrete is poured into the form and over the assembly such that the connection between the three components is buried within the concrete. Embedding the assembly within the foundation may, however, impart undesirable stresses upon the building panel, angle iron, and cross members. Specifically, it is important that the building panels maintain their accurate alignment during the construction phase because the building panels represent the exterior wall of the building and the exterior walls must be accurately aligned. As the concrete hardens, however, it may create a force and/or moment on the building panel, which, in turn, could cause it to deflect and/or warp, thereby becoming misaligned.
Furthermore, merely placing the assembly between the two side panels of the form assembly does not provide the assembly with sufficient support while the concrete is being poured into the form. Particularly, placing the assembly within the form does not provide it with any lateral or horizontal support. Moreover, the pressure with which the concrete enters the form assembly often causes the panel to shift, thereby increasing the likelihood that the building panels will be unable to maintain their accurate alignment.
Thus, what is needed is a method and apparatus for improving the method of connecting a prefabricated building panel to a foundation so that the building panel may have increased ability to maintain its alignment and withstand the resistive forces created by undesirable weather conditions.
The present invention is a method and apparatus for improving the connection between a building panel and a foundation. The improved connection is made possible by a unique form assembly that includes a trough assembly and a novel means for adequately supporting the trough assembly while the concrete is being poured. The trough assembly not only forms a trough within the foundation, but also becomes an integral part of the foundation after the concrete hardens. The trough assembly includes angle irons that are exposed at the surface of the completed foundation. A prefabricated panel sits between the angle irons within the trough assembly, and the prefabricated panel is welded to the angle irons, thereby improving the building panel""s lateral and horizontal support and its ability to withstand resistive forces. More importantly, the building panel is placed in the foundation after the foundation is poured rather than before the foundation is poured, thereby reducing the building panels exposure to undesirable stresses caused by the pouring and curing of the concrete.
The trough is an elongated hollow notch at the top of the concrete foundation that resembles the shape of the trough assembly. The trough assembly is designed (i.e., configured) such that its width is approximately equal to the width of the building panel. Similarly to pouring the concrete over assembly of the building panel, angle iron, and cross member, placing the building panel in the trough assembly allows the building panel to sit within the foundation rather than above it. Unlike the assembly, however, the trough assembly is supported by the form assembly to reduce the possibility of subjecting the form assembly to undesirable forces and stresses that could eventually cause it to become warped and misaligned.
Moreover, the trough assembly provides for an improved connection between the building panel and the foundation because the building panel is placed within the trough after the foundation is poured. Delaying placement of the prefabricated building panel into the trough until after the foundation hardens prevents the building panel from being subject to the undesirable forces and stresses created when the concrete hardens. Rather, if any such forces or stresses are created, the trough assembly must endure them rather than the building panel.
The connection between the foundation and the building panel is also improved by buttressing the portion of building panel above the foundation. Specifically, the method of the present invention includes adding a support structure above and adjacent to the trough assembly, thereby increasing the width of the building panel so that it extends over the trough. One such buttressing means includes a transverse cross member that extends into either or both side(s) of the building panel such that the cross member is adjacent to the top of the trough assembly. Placing the panel within a trough, along with buttressing the portion above the foundation, allows the assembly to withstand greater reaction forces, thereby improving the connection between the panel and the foundation. The connection may also be further improved by welding the transverse cross member to the panel and/or forming a concrete cap over such support structure.
Accordingly the present invention relates to a form assembly, comprising two substantially parallel side panels, each panel having an opening therethrough, a xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped trough assembly located between the side panels, the trough assembly comprising two upright portions and a base portion, each of the upright portions having an opening therethrough, the openings of the upright portions being horizontally and vertically aligned with one another, at least one support beam extending through the openings of the side panels and the openings of the upright portions of the trough assembly, the support beam being substantially perpendicular to the side panels and the side upright portions.
The present invention also relates to a method for constructing a foundation, comprising the steps of pouring fluent concrete in a form assembly comprising two substantially parallel side panels, each panel having an opening therethrough, a xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped trough assembly located between the side panels, the trough assembly comprising two upright portions and a base portion, each of the upright portions having an opening therethrough, the openings of the upright portions being horizontally and vertically aligned with one another and at least one support beam extending through the openings of the side panels and the openings of the upright portions of the trough assembly, the support beam being substantially perpendicular to the side panels and the side upright portions, such that the fluent concrete is poured between the trough assembly and the side panels, removing the support beam, and allowing the concrete to cure.
The present invention further relates to an assembly for connecting a building panel to a foundation, comprising a foundation having a trough, the trough having two substantially parallel elongated vertical sides and an elongated horizontal floor, a trough assembly comprising two upright walls adjacent the corresponding vertical sides of the trough, each of the upright walls comprising a top end and a bottom end, a base portion atop the floor of the trough and connecting the bottom ends of the upright walls and elongated angle irons aligned with and attached to the top end of the upright walls, at least of portion of the elongated angle irons protruding though the foundation, and a building panel having a width and two sides, the width of the building panel being approximately equal to the width of the base portion of the trough assembly, the building panel located within the trough assembly such that the sides of the building panels are adjacent the upright walls of the trough assembly and the sides of the building panels are connected to the angle irons on the corresponding sides.
The present invention even further relates to a method for erecting a building panel, the building panel having two sides and a width, the method comprising the steps of forming a foundation having a trough, wherein the width of the base of the trough is approximately equal to the width of the building panel, the step of forming the foundation comprising the steps of pouring fluent concrete in a form assembly comprising two substantially parallel side panels, means for preventing said side panels from extending outward, a trough assembly located between the side panels, the trough assembly comprising two elongated upright walls each having a top end and a bottom end, a base portion connected to the bottom ends of the elongated upright walls, and elongated angle irons aligned with and attached to the top ends of the elongated upright walls, pouring fluent concrete such that the fluent concrete is poured between the trough assembly and the side panels to a level such that at least a portion of the angle irons remain exposed above the concrete, and allowing the concrete to cure, and placing one end of the building panel within the trough, and connecting the at least one of the angle irons to said building panel.
The foregoing features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent in light of the following detailed description of exemplary embodiments thereof as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.